Against It
by Loving Healer
Summary: In this medieval world, there was a man named Percy Jackson. He completed all his quests swiftly and with ease. But when he is assigned to do a dangerous quest to go to Hecate's tower to find the legendary sword with a raiden, someone who is imprisoned, what would he do? [[Medieval AU]] [[Hiatus]]


_**Author's Note: I'm feeling creative, okay? Yes, this is ANOTHER Pernico fanfic that I thought of. I'm probably going to update this one more because I really like this idea better. So, I'll be updating this one along with "The Violin That Started it All" and "Depression". (I should really mark my other fanfics with "Hiatus") **_

_**This POV is in Percy's…and I have no idea why all of them are in Percy's POV. I usually like doing it in Nico's POV, but this story will seem better in Percy's…I think. **_

_**This story takes place in medieval times, and there will be words that I will use that do not appear in the English language So, here (sorry if there's a lot) (BTW: the pronounciations are in parenthesis. I tried my best, but it's probably pretty bad)**_

_**PEOPLE: **_

_**Minuette (Min-oo-et; N as in Menu)- **Female Soldier_

_**Menuette (Men-oo-et; N as in Menu)- **Male Soldier _

_**Proster- **King_

_**Prosten- **Prince _

_**Hewgen- **General _

_**Tesa-** Princess _

_**Tesaea- **Queen _

_**Bronge- **Wizard_

_**Bringe- **Witch_

_**Hencegen- **Right-hand Man of Proster_

_**Kesten- **Hero_

_**Jirsch- **Group of Officials That Work With Proster and Tesaea_

_**Yaive- **Servant/Butler_

_**Yain- **Slave_

_**Raiden- **Imprisoned Person_

_**Feyt (Sounds like Fate)- **Someone That Was Banished From The Country _

_**CLASSES: **_

_**Cairen Class- **Royalty and Jirsch_

_**Grendek Class- **Minuettes, Menuettes, and Hewgens_

_**Milik Class- **Average People of Society/Yaives_

_**Bonsor Class- **Poorest People of Society_

_**Saigen Class ("Sai" Rhymes With Eye)- **Raidens, Feyts, and Yains _

_**ET CETERA: **_

_**Cairen- **Country This Fanfic Takes Place In_

_**Tereph- **Legend, Tale_

_**Eternal- **Legendary and Hidden Sword Left By A Legendary Kesten That Can Cast Mystics_

_**Mystics-** Magic _

_**Vanx (Vahnks)- **A Law_

_**Sorry for that long list, it'll be here every chapter in case you forget :P So, enjoy my new Pernico fanfic! **_

_**Note: Sorry for any really stupid mistakes. I don't re-read this because I am so lazy, but I hope there aren't many mistakes… **_

_**Warning: Language, homosexuality, slavery (I'll add more along the way) **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, as you can see. Well, you can't really SEE me, but you know what I mean. (Omg that almost rhymed!)**_

* * *

**Against It**

**Author: Loving Healer**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Once upon a time, in the country of Cairen, there was a nineteen year-old man named Percy Jackson. He was a menuette, and a famous one at that. Some people might have even called him a kesten, but he denied it rather quickly. He never thought of himself as a kesten. He just wanted to live a normal life, well, as normal as a menuette's life could be.

He lived and cared for his mother, Sally Jackson, who was a bringe. Not a mean and evil bringe. A bringe was someone who could cast mystics spells. His father was named Poseidon Jackson, who was a well-known hewgen.

"Poseidon" was a famous kesten who lived long ago. It was said in many terephs that he could control water without using mystics alongside his two brothers, Zeus and Hades, who were also famous kestens. Zeus could control lightning without using mystics, and Hades could control and summon the dead or spirits. Many people were named after these three legendary heroes, also known as "The Big Three." For example, the proster of Cairen was named after Hades, so the proster's name was "Hades di Angelo." Percy's father was named "Poseidon Jackson."

And, why am I telling you about all these people? Well, that was because I was the "famous menuette" known as Percy Jackson. Like I said before, I never thought of myself as a kesten. I never did anything that would make me a kesten. I was just some strong menuette that successfully completed every quest that was given. None of the quests were too hard for me. In fact, I thought they were _way_ too easy. What? I am definitely not bragging, what would make you say that? You never even got to let me finish.

Anyway, as I was saying. All the quests that were given to me were too easy. There was never any quest that I couldn't do. I always completed my quests swiftly and with ease.

But, except for one quest. A quest that completely change my whole life. And it was all because of one raiden.

* * *

"Percy, sir!"

I halted and whipped my body around to find a menuette who happened to be one of my best friends: Jason Grace. He was pretty strong, probably as strong as me. He also reminded me of myself, a little. He had blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had a small scar on his lip, but I never knew what it was from. He refused to tell me, but my theory was that he got it from some quest he was assigned to go on or something. But, now that I think of it, he's always had that scar on his lip before he and I became menuettes.

"Yeah?" I called back. "What's up?"

Jason caught up to me and began to catch his breath. I raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for a reply.

He glanced at me and said, "The proster and the tesaea request an audience with you."

"With _me_?!" I incredulously asked. "Why would they even…"

"I don't know, but you're pretty lucky." Jason smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "Almost no one has _ever_ seen the proster and the tesaea."

"True." I nodded. "I wonder what they need me for."

Jason took his hand off my shoulder and shrugged. "I don't know, but you shouldn't keep them waiting. I've heard the proster could get pretty impatient."

I chuckled. "That's also very true. I should get going then. See ya!" I turned and ran in the direction of the throne room.

"Bye!" Jason yelled back as I disappeared from this view.

* * *

I approached the super tall, double doors that led into the very throne room that inhabited the tesaea and the proster. Two menuettes stood there with their lances crossed in front of the doors, forbidding anyone to enter. I didn't have a clue as to who they were, because

"Percy Jackson?" A deep voice asked me, which I assumed was one of the menuette's voice.

I nodded. "The proster and the tesaea requested an audience for me, right?"

One of the guards ran up to me and hugged, which really threw me off balance and sent us both falling onto the polished ground.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in so long!"

Now where have I heard that voice before?

"Hazel?" I guessed with an eyebrow raised.

She took off her helmet, revealing her long, curly, dark brown hair. "Yeah, you guessed it! We haven't seen you in forever!"

Hazel Levesque was a really unique girl. She was only thirteen, but she got into the high ranked minuette and menuette level. She was also a bringe, which I found really weird. Minuettes and menuettes fight up close, but bringes and bronges fought far away. I don't know _how_ she managed to be both a minuette and a bringe, but that was Hazel Levesque for you.

"We?" I questioned as she helped me up from the ground.

The other soldier that was guarding the two double doors took off his helmet to reveal another one of my friends: Frank Zhang.

"Hey, Frank!" I greeted with a huge smile.

He smiled back. "Hey, Percy."

I glanced at Hazel with a smirk. "And maybe I haven't seen you and Frank around because you guys were catching up in the bedroom, isn't that right?"

Both Hazel and Frank turned a deep shade of red, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing from their reactions. I laughed so hard that tears started to form in the corner of my eyes.

I cleared my throat after having that laughing fit, but I couldn't help but smile from amusement. "You know, I was just kidding, you guys."

"_Uh_," Hazel cleared her throat as well, but her blush didn't die down a bit. "Yeah, we were, _uh_, too, right, Frank?"

"Y-yeah!" Frank stuttered, which sent me into a laughing fit again because of their horrible lies."

"W-weren't you supposed to me the proster and the tesaea now?" Hazel decided to quickly change the subject.

My laughter died down. "Oh, right, yeah. The proster and tesaea probably heard all my laughter by now."

Hazel smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. I hope they didn't hear your joke either."

I chuckled. "I wonder what would happen if they did."

"Just get in there!" Hazel pushed me toward the two double doors from behind.

I stumbled and glanced at Hazel and Frank. "Wish me luck in there, I guess."

Hazel and Frank both nodded.

"Tell us what the proster and tesaea seem like! Oh, and I think the tesa is in there as well," Hazel said.

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

Hazel got into her position where she originally was when I arrived, and they both pushed the doors open for me to enter.

* * *

When I entered the first thing I knew I had to do was kneel in front of the four thrones with my head facing the ground. There was a throne for each person: a proster, a prosten, a tesaea, and a tesa. I heard the family used to have a prosten, but I also heard that he died during a quest. There was never a funeral held, but the proster always said that they didn't have any time for one. Everyone believed the proster's words then, but I don't. I mean, what kind of father wouldn't take their time and do a funeral for their son?

"Percy Jackson?" I heard a very deep voice ask me. It was most likely the proster's, unless the tesaea or the tesa had a really deep voice.

"Yes, your majesty," I answered with a firm tone.

The tesaea soon spoke. "Please, do not seem so unfamiliar with us. Stand up."

I hesitantly stood up and looked at the three of them, who all seemed to be standing.

The proster wasn't wearing a crown for some odd reason. The crown was hanging upon his throne along with a helmet everyone knew as the "Helm of Darkness." He had hair darker than midnight that reached his shoulders. He wore a long sleeved, black tunic with dark gray pants underneath, along with black boots. He had a black cape over his shoulders, while the underside of it was red. He had a black scepter decorated with various jewels next to him that looked like a lyre without strings for the top.

The tesaea had long, dark brown hair that reached her lower back. She had a dark purple dress on, with black sleeves that opened like a gaping hole around her wrists. From her waist down in a thin triangle on her dress, it was golden instead of dark purple. Her crown on top of her head was also golden, with rubies and amethysts decorating the exterior. She had a warm and friendly smile on her face, unlike the proster who seemed to be scowling at everything in the room.

The tesa also had dark brown hair like her mother, but it reached her upper back, not her lower back. She also had a dark green dress and a thin triangle from the waist down on her dress in golden. Her sleeves of her dress were the same like the tesaea's. Her crown was a bit smaller than the tesaea's, signifying that she was the tesa. She had an unreadable face to her, but she was probably trying to not look bored. I mean, that's what I would've done.

The tesaea nodded, her smile still intact. "That's better. The proster and I have decided to assign a very dangerous quest for you."

"Dangerous…quest?" I ventured.

The tesa nodded. "Yeah," She casually said.

"One thing though," The tesaea added, "you will be completing this quest with a raiden."

"A raiden?!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, Perseus Jackson," the tesaea apologized. "But this is a quest like no other. We need people very skilled, but we do not require a whole team of menuettes or minuettes. This one raiden we know is very skilled with the sword. He won't attack you, we swear on our word." The tesaea's eyes seemed to cloud up, as if she were about to cry.

"Tesaea?" I asked, by voice filled with concern.

The tesa approached her mother and placed her hand on her shoulder. "She's fine, don't worry," the tesa said, although she looked sad as well.

"Alright," I replied.

"The quest will start tomorrow," The proster finally spoke again. "Pack accordingly. Your quest will be to visit the legendary bringe by the name Hecate. We have located the Eternal, and we will get it, no matter the cost."

"The Eternal…" I trailed off. "The legendary sword left by the son of Zeus."

"Correct," the proster said. "The legendary sword left by the son of Zeus, who has the same name as you."

I bowed to them. "Thank you for assigning me of this quest. I will complete it swiftly, and come back with the Eternal, along with this raiden who you all seem to trust. But, may I ask a question?"

"Yes, you may." The tesaea breathed deeply.

I glanced up at them, straightening my back. "If you all seem to trust this raiden, then why is he a raiden?"

The tesaea pursed her lips. "I did not want to him to become a raiden, but it was required by the vanx. He may tell you why, or he may not. I hope you become to admire him. Even if he is a raiden, do not think he is dangerous. He is a great man, much like you."

I was beginning to doubt everything the tesaea just said. What kind of raiden _wasn't_ dangerous?

But I nodded, despite my thoughts. "Of course."

"You may go now. Prepare for this quest. We will call you tomorrow when we need you," The tesaea said.

I nodded and bowed before I left the throne room.

* * *

"You're going on this quest with a raiden?!" She exclaimed.

The first thing I thought to do when I left was to pack for this quest. I mean, the proster and tesaea said I should, and if they said that this quest was dangerous, then I was going to prepare myself as much as I could. And the only person I knew that could fully prepare myself for something so dangerous was my best friend, Annabeth Chase. She used to be my girlfriend, but we treated each other too much as siblings.

Annabeth was a minuette who fought with a dagger. Her dagger was from someone who saved her from poverty—a man named Luke Castellan. Unfortunately, though, he died during a quest. Annabeth had curly, dirty blonde hair that was always tied back in a ponytail. She always told me that long hair did not go well with close combat. She had stunning gray eyes like the legendary tactictian in the terephs, Athena.

I nodded. "Yeah, but the tesaea said that he wasn't dangerous. I don't know how. She said it was required by the vanx for him to be a raiden."

"Weird." Annabeth sighed. "There's actually numerous ways he would be a raiden because of the vanx. He might not be so bad after all. Just give him a chance. I mean, Luke used to be a raiden, but he proved himself when he sacrificed his life on that quest."

"Yeah," I said.

Annabeth deeply exhaled. "Well, you need to pack as much as you can. I don't think the raiden can pack, since he's in prison and all. What's his name?"

I shrugged and sat back in my seat. "I don't know, they never told me."

"And you never even bothered to ask for his name?" Annabeth arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I was too overwhelmed by the fact that I was going on this quest with only a raiden!" I pouted.

Annabeth punched me playfully in the side of the head with a small chuckle. "You're such a seaweed brain."

I could only roll my eyes in response.

Annabeth smiled at me in amusement. "Well, anyway. If that raiden can't pack, then you're going to have to pack for him. As in, enough food for him, some shelter for him, and I don't think you'll need a weapon for him. Jeez, Percy, you should've asked more about this raiden instead of expecting me to have all the answers."

"Hey, you _are_ wise girl." I smirked. That also resulted in another punch to the head.

Annabeth laughed. "You are so stupid. We should really start packing. Well, not me, _you_ need to start packing."

I sighed. "Yeah. So, where should I start?"

"Well," Annabeth began, mentally through running the list of items I need for the quest, "you'll need food for the both of you. Shelter for the both of you. You can most likely get firewood from out there. You'll need some potions to heal yourself while you're out there, like maybe nectar or ambrosia. You'll need a map to know where to go. I have one for you, since not many maps show Hecate's tower on there. Maybe you'll need a change of clothes also, in case some blood gets on it. I don't know what the raiden will bring, but bring some stuff for him in case."

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Annabeth, You really are the best, you know that?"

Annabeth flicked me in the forehead and chuckled. "Oh please. Stop with the flattering, you need to get ready. I'll be seeing you again, right?"

"Of course." I grinned at her. "I'm not planning on dying, you know."

"You better not," Annabeth returned the smile.

* * *

It was the morning now. My father always left early to the palace. He was a hewgen, so he had more work to do than me.

"Good luck, Percy," My mother smiled at me, pecking a kiss onto my cheek. "Are you sure you're prepared?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm, positive. I had Annabeth help me last night and everything."

My mother laughed, lightening the mood. "Of course you would get her help. Be careful, alright? Don't do anything careless like you would normally do."

"Wow, thanks for the encouraging words, Mom." I rolled my eyes, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

My mother smiled at me again. "Just saying. But, do be careful, alright?"

I nodded with a smile plastered on my face. "Got it, Mom. I'll see you later, okay?"

My mother nodded. "Of course, Percy."

* * *

"Are you ready, Perseus?" The tesaea asked me when I arrived at the throne room.

"As ready as I can be." I smiled.

The tesaea smiled back and nodded. "Bianca, lead him the way to where"—She paused and took a deep breath—"to where the raiden is."

The tesa nodded. "Okay, Mom."

She stepped down the few steps that lead up the thrones, holding up part of her dress so she wouldn't step on it.

"You sure you're ready, Percy? That's what everyone calls you, right?" The tesa questioned me.

"Of course." I replied.

The tesa slightly laughed as she opened one of the double doors. "Oh please, drop the formalities. You know, being part of the Cairen class is tiring."

I chuckled and raised an eyebrow, closing the door for her. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, call me Bianca by the way."

"Okay, Bianca," I said as she led me to the back of the palace.

Bianca smiled at me. "That's more like it."

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you guys," I started. "Why do you guys seem to not like talking about the raiden that's coming with me on this quest?"

Bianca stopped in her tracks and sighed. I stopped right next to her and glanced at her, but she seemed to be staring down at the ground.

"I'm not allowed to say," Bianca sorrowfully said. "Maybe, just maybe, the raiden will tell you."

She opened another set of double doors, but they weren't as tall as the ones that led into the throne room. We were outside now, and there was a light tan path that led into the forest.

"I have another question for you," I said as she led me to the end of the light tan path. "What's the raiden's name?"

She stopped in front of a man who was leaning against a nearby tree. He wore a black cloak and black clothing. His clothing was full of blood and tears, and he had a shiny, black sword that hung by his hip. He had shaggy, messy black hair and olive skin. His eyes were dark brown, and they were so full of malice. A skull ring was on one finger on his left hand.

"Nico," he suddenly said.

"What?" I hesitantly asked.

"You wanted to know what my name was, right?" He glanced at me, shoving his hands into his pockets. "My name's Nico. The raiden you were talking about."


End file.
